Gunda Rafannaug
Gunda 'Little Mountain' Rafannaug Born in the northern Snowlands, in a large village known as Skalamyrr, which sits at the base of the Jaggedmaw Mountains and at the mouth of the White Sea. Her father was the king of the village, or arguably, the small barbarian kingdom. Her older brother denied the position of chieftain as he wished to follow in their mother's footsteps of being a healer and a priest. Their father approved greatly of this choice, believing that it was honorable. Thus, Gunda was chosen to become the next Chieftain, or Queen, of Skalamyrr. She happily accepted, and so began her lessons to walk the path of the Chieftain. As time went on her older brother was given the blue markings of the Godi and her little brother the black markings of the Daudi. Then came time for the Bloodstone Pilgrimage, a rite of passage made by all the past leaders of Skalamyrr. From her father to her grandfather, and so on and so forth. All the way back to Lalaug Rafannaug, the one who united the barbarian tribes of the north. It is believed that the Rafannaug bloodline was, and is, destined to rule the Snowlands as even though challengers have tried to overthrow those in the position, none have been victorious. Thus, Gunda was sent off on her pilgrimage with a ritual and festival by her people. Equipped with only the clothes on her back and the sacred dagger passed down by generations, and given to her by her father, she set up the Jaggedmaw Mountains to the Bloodstone. The Bloodstone is a huge, tall rock-face covered in bloody handprints from Chieftains of the past. She would stay nine days and nights awaiting for an animal to do battle with, be it hare, raven, or any other form of beast as none truly dwell here. Her father's was a stag. Her's became a bear. Equipped with only the dagger she slayed the beast and in turn it became her totem animal. She sliced her hand open and placed her mark upon the rock face and took her place as the new Queen of Skalamyrr. Having skinned the creature she wore it's fur and had it's claws and teeth tucked away in her pockets to make jewelry upon arrival. The bones were saved as well. Yet, when she returned to Skalamyrr there was no warm welcome or celebration to be had. Her village was scorched. Bodies piled over one another from men, women, and children. The elderly were flayed and her family desecrated, and her father's head on a spike. Yet one body was not among them or the dead. No, her little brother was no where to be found. Amidst the wake of death she discovered a strange brooch with a symbol of unknown origin. Her only clue to who possibly destroyed her people and took her brother, it was the only key she had to set forth and discover the reasons of how, why, and who. Appearance & Personality Gunda stands at 7'0" and is 300lbs of pure muscle. Since she received the bear totem her appearance has taken some resemblance to that of a bear. Her thick, black hair is wild and unruly, her muscles are a bit larger, her nails come to a fine point, and her teeth have gained the look of small fangs. When she snarls a deep rumble forms in her throat and her voice can bellow like that of a roar. Much like a bear she can seem somber and peaceful, almost welcoming with a large embrace. Or, she can be just as fearful with her teeth barred and rage overcoming her in a fight. She wears furs and leathers, but to be more specific she wears the fur of the bear she killed as a cloak over her shoulders and a necklace from the teeth and claws. Her belt is made of some of its bones and her weapons have the bones as well to decorate them. A leather loincloth like 'skirt' covers her rear and frontal area, though exposes her large thighs and well toned legs. Her stomach is also shown off with a leather top that covers what needs to be covered. Red tattoo markings mark her face and body, a sign of the Chieftain of Skalamyrr as only they bore red markings. *''The picture was drawn for me via an artist on gaiaonline years ago when I first created her. The name of the artist is unknown at this time, but the character belongs to me. The second picture is not mine and is one I found of liking to my character. Artist is unknown.'' Gunda holds honor and loyalty above all else. She will not harm children and will not fight those who are weak or unarmed. She prides herself in fair fights, and does not back away from a challenge unless ordered to do so. Even though she is, technically, a Queen she does not undermine those who run the ship or hold any other form of authority. To her, it is only a title, and power is only given to those who are humble enough to lower themselves to pick it up. That being said, following orders and doing as she is told is just as important as if she were to give someone orders herself. She is kind and caring, too, for a leader needs to know when to show mercy and niceness and when to become ruthless and savage; two sides of the same coin. Fear and love must always be in balance and she does her best to do just that. Another known characteristic of hers is how boisterous she can be when happy or among those she considers friends. And to her, almost everyone is such unless stated otherwise either by situation or by those she is loyal to. She can go from 'mama bear' to raging animal in seconds if one is not careful, but again she has the mental capability to keep herself in check. Only once has she ever lost control of her anger, and that once has not happened since, though it does not mean it won't happen again. As expected from someone who has lost everything, Gunda's heart has been swallowed by a need for revenge and an extreme worry of what has possibly happened, or is happening, to her younger brother. Despite the cheery and warm presence she gives to her fellow crewmembers she keeps most at arm's length emotionally due to her focus on the whole reason why she is even aboard the Star Crossed Lover. Because truth be told, had nothing happened to her home, she would not be here in the first place. Alas, the young woman keeps her intentions of revenge as second priority while the ship gains her first. That is, until, questions get answered. Weapons Two large hand axes, the dagger given to her passed down from generations, a longsword, and a hide and wooden shield. Her claws and teeth also act as weapons if need be. Gunda's Skills & Traits Stone-Forged Skills Gunda is proficient in many things, from melee weapons to two handed weapons and shields. She is also extremely athletic, has survival capabilities, can intimidate or persuade, and knows much about her people's, lands, and own history. Gravel's Endurance She can focus herself to occasionally shrug off injury. When she takes damage, she can use her reaction to roll a d6. Add the Constitution modifier to the number rolled, and reduce the damage by that total. After she uses this trait, she can’t use it again until she finishes a short or long rest. Mountain Born She is acclimated to high altitude, including elevations above 20,000 feet. She is also naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide. Shrug It Off She has advantage on saving throws against being stunned and paralyzed. Languages Gunda can speak, read, and write Giant, which is her native language. She understands common to a degree, but speaks it oddly as some things she has yet to hear or comprehend. The last language she can understand was granted via the Bear Spirit binding itself to her. This was Primordial, or the language of Elementals. Barbarian As a barbarian, she gains advantage on strength checks and saves, deal and extra +2 damage on strength based melee attacks, and resistance versus bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage twice a day. Her constitution modifier is added to her AC when she is not wearing armor (which she never wears armor). She can gain advantage on strength based melee attacks by granting advantage to attacks against her for the round. She also gains advantage to attacks against her that she can see. She can also make two attacks on her turn. If she is not in heavy armor, her speed improves by 10 feet. At the moment, she has the ability to rage 3 times a day. During her rage, she gains resistance versus all damage except psychic. Rituals As Queen (Totem Warrior), she was taught two rituals that have been passed down since Lalaug. Beast Sense and Speak with Animals. These have helped her people survive many, many years and are only performed by the Chieftain.